vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toda Mikoku
Summary Toda Mikoku is the Top Gear version of Sayama Mikoto. As the representative of Top Gear and high ranking member of the Army she acts as primary antagonist of Owari no Chronicle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B, High 3-A with "Strength is Infinite"-Concept Name: Toda Mikoku Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Female Age: About 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3 & 8; will always regenerate as long as the philosopher stone in her body isn't destroyed), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; can regenerate as long as the philosopher stone in her body isn't destroyed and the stone itself can regenerate from being smashed into pieces), Weapon Mastery (of swords) | All prior, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Adding concepts and removing added concept), Forcefield Creation, minor Information Manipulation, Invisibility, Attack Reflection, Reactive Evolution, Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats), Energy Projection, Life Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, limited Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Reality Warping, limited Pseudo-Precognition, Light Manipulation, minor Spatial Manipulation, minor Matter Manipulation, BFR (Concept spaces can and have been used for BFR. Other than her friend and combat tutor Mikoku has not attempted using them like that, but that might be because the opponents could have escaped it), Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Can add the concepts she needs to exist to her surroundings) Attack Potency: Wall level (Equal to Sayama Mikoto) | Wall level, High Universe level with "Strength is Infinite"-Concept Speed: Subsonic (Equal to Sayama Mikoto) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level, regeneration makes her difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range | Dozens of Meters Standard Equipment: A Katana | Two Philosopher Stone Swords Intelligence: High (As Top Gear version of Sayama Mikoto she should have similar talent. Acted as representative of Top Gear and as such was a leader of the army. Tricked Sayama on one occasion) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High-Speed Regeneration:' Mikoku has a powerful form of regeneration. Her parents implanted a philosopher stone with a regeneration concept into her chest. As long as the stone isn't destroyed she can always regenerate. The stone itself is also capable of regeneration, being able to repair itself after being smashed. Mikoku's regeneration is extremely fast. Even to someone that has slowed down their perception of time several thousands of times she appears to regenerate from brain damage and dismemberment in a short time. Additionally the philosopher stone also contains an evolution concept making it so that it improves itself each time it is challenged. She occasionally surprises opponents with surprise attacks after they believe to have killed her. *'Philosopher Stone Swords:' Mikoku used Noah to create two swords made out of philosopher stone. Noah imbued those with inferior copies of all concept, enabling Mikoku to use them as she pleases. As they are inferior copies they are easier destroyed and negated than the originals, can only apply themself to a limited area around the swords instead of the entire universe and concepts which grant limited power, such as the "Writing Possesses Power"-Concept, grant less power given the same effort. The swords also allow Mikoku the creation of concept spaces, which are pocket dimensions in which different concepts apply than usual. They are not spatially separated from the world, but by the things in them having different concepts applied to them than in the usual world. The following are all known concepts and their effects: **'Writing Possesses Power:' This allows anyone in a space with this concept to make the things they write happen and by that freely modify objects they write on. This technique is not without limits, though, as the amount of power used to accomplish something written is dependent on how well it is written. **'On this planet, south is down:' This concepts makes it so that gravity pulls everything south instead of down. Whether one can stand or just drops to the edge of the concept space with this concept active hence depends on ones position on the planet. **'Names Provide Power:' A concept which makes it so that names grant power. In general something without a name can not hurt something that posses a name when this concept is active, meaning that for example a nameless blade wouldn't harm a human. Furthermore the name of each person gives that person some abilities relating to the names meaning. Mikoku's name gives her the ability to carve life. This makes it so that if her attack hits someone the power of the name concept will carve their life. In practice this makes it so that damage taken from Mikoku resists healing and slowly kill the opponent. **'Gravity Manipulation Concept:' A concept which allows for the manipulation of gravity. If this is active the user can change gravity to fly, levitate heavy objects, bend optical attacks or to create gravitational shields. **'Time Concept:' 3rd Gears concept of time. The one that rules over this concept is able to erase time, making it possible to prevent all consequences of what happened in the erased timeframe and move without the opponent being able to react to it. **'Metal is alive:' In a space with this concept added to it, everything made out of metal becomes sentient and able to move on its own. **'Evolution Concept:' A concept that makes the swords evolve themselves. Due to that the swords are improved mid-battle to respond to the challenges the fight brings. **'Objects fall down:' When applied this concept makes it so that objects with no designated ‘bottom surface’ are not affected by gravity and things with a bottom surface will always fall in the direction the bottom is facing. That means that with this concept one can without problems walk on walls and anything that can freely designate its sense of down can fly freely. Mikoku can also briefly activate this concept to lower her stance with an instant of momentum. **'Stealth Concept:' A concept originally used by mechanical dragons, which renders the user invisible. **'The World is reversed for an Instant:' This concept reverses the world for an instant. For the most part this causes the user and the opponent to switch positions, including their body positions. That means, for example, that if the opponent swings his fist at the user before the reversal, the user will swing his fist (or something equivalent) at the opponent after the reversal in the same fashion. Mikoku can use that to "reflect" projectile attacks by switching her and her opponents position after the projectile was fired. She can even reflect melee attacks that way, by reversing the world at the moment of impact. **'Reincarnation Concept:' This concept allows the user to unleash an attack that destroys things and then reverts them back to their basic components. **'There is no mutual understanding:' A concept which makes it so that nobody in its range can understand the world around them. The senses work like normal and perceive the world, but interpreting this perception becomes impossible. That means that even if one sees an attack, one does not understand what is attacked with, which way, that an attack happens or that one should react. This usually leaves the opponents completely helpless. However, if an opponent grows more used to the situation they can develop techniques to allow limited coordination. Since one can still understand oneself it is possible to deduce certain things: From the pressure inside ones feet one can deduce that one is standing. If one feels his own skin grow hot one can deduce that one is touching something hot. Etc. The user is apparently unaffected by this concept. The concept can counter mind control techniques. **'Strength is Infinite:' This concept makes it so that within its concept space every full power attack has infinite strength. The concept also makes every weapon perform at its maximum output, though this can be suppressed with effort. When strength is infinite any attack can destroy anything, so the only way to defend against an attack is through an infinitely strong attack on one's own. While the concept makes any full power attack infinite, if a weapon suppresses its power output from being maximum it will only get a fraction of that effect. As such it can then easily be overpowered by any other weapon in the concept space. **'Only Truth Remains:' This concept makes the creation of any lie, fake, trick or deception impossible. This includes using any feint in battle. If someone tries to perform such an action the concept will make it so that they, and anything used for the deception, freeze in place until the person stops trying to perform the action. To a certain extent intent is relevant for this concept. A feint can be done, if the movement for it is not intended to be a feint, and the opponent just misinterprets it. **'Heat into Life Concept:' The concept of 8th Gear, that allows the user to produce sentient stones that life on heat. These stones have the ability to do high speed calculations and through them predict the future. This prediction isn't perfect, but they learn fast and during a fight it will rapidly grow more accurate. This concept can furthermore be used to create living creatures out of flames. The swords themself are turned into sentient stones via this concepts and writing on them gives Mikoku predictions on the opponents future moves. **'Flame of Motion Concept:' The concept of 9th-Gear used by B-Sp. This concept enables the user to produce fire which burns everything as if it were paper. That means everything is treated as a burnable material and things like metal wouldn't melt like normal, but will instead burn to ashes. **'Stillness Concept:' This concept enables the user to stop all motion in the range of its sight. And since things which are perfectly motionless are extremely brittle they will shatter soon after being stopped, even if its just through the motion of the air. This concept doesn't just stop all physical motion, but can even stop the motion of the expansion of a concept and shatter the concepts power, by that protecting the user from being affected by the concept. **'Light equals Power:' A concept which grants light power, turning even simple light sources into weapons and making it possible for light to act pseudo-tangible. **'Abilities are reversed:' This concept turns all currently activated supernatural abilities into their opposite. Examples are: The ability to fly will become an ability that forcefully pushes oneself unto the ground, an ability that increases ones own durability will become an ability that decreases ones own durability and an ability that makes it so that the opposite of what the opponent expects happens becomes the ability that always exactly what the user expects to happen happens. **'Concept of betrayed expectations:' The concept originally used by Jord. This concept makes it so that all attacks that the opponent expect to hit and damage the user, won't be able to deal any damage to the user. This concept has an interesting use in conjunction with the ability reversal concept, as when it is reversed it becomes the ability to make always exactly that happen what the user expects. That means if the user thinks of not getting hit, the attack won't hit them. If the user thinks of shooting energy beams from their hands, energy beams will shoot form their hands. If the user thinks that the opponent will loose, then the opponent will loose. This has only two weaknesses. First that the user can only think of one thing at a time and second that their expectations can be met in unexpected ways. E.g. Expecting the opponent to loose can be countered by the opponent loosing in something other than the fight. **'Concept of terrain protection:' A concept, which makes it so that on natural terrain, the things closest to that terrain are more effective and anything unnaturally processed has its power reduced. **'Information Concealing Concept:' A concept that makes it so that information from inside the concepts range of influence can not be communicated to anyone outside it, that doesn't already know the information. If one where to try to do so, be it via speech, writing, video footage or anything else, the person outside would be incapable of comprehending any of it. **'Everything leads to a single point:' A concept which twists the world around the user. It makes it so that the world is separated into various regions. This regions are then rearranged so that a target has the run through all of them to reach the user. Once one person does that the world returns to normal. While the world is rearranged for everyone else the usern has direct access the each of the regions, being able to attack unhindered. **'Mind Control Concept:' A concept which grants the user the ability to control others minds. **'Reflection Concept:' A concept which allows the user to create a shield that reflects opponents attacks. This reflects even mind control attempts. **'Residual Thought Concept:' A concept that gives form to residual thoughts. This allows the user to create something like ghost, which can move things, steal information on contact and possess digital systems or even automatons. **'High-Speed Regeneration Concept:' The swords also have a version of Mikoku's regeneration concept, that makes them repair themselves if they are destroyed. **'Precious metals possess power:' A concept which grants precious metals power. That goes from weapons made from silver weapons dealing more damage, over gold dynamos producing more energy, to the light from mercury lamps functioning as damage dealing laser. **'Others:' There are several minor concepts, like concepts which increase durability to some extent, cutting concepts which can make things they are applied to cut through stuff, concepts which increase strength and speed or concepts which alter the speed of light. Key: Base | With Philosopher Stone Swords Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users